Hey, Mr Idiot
by h00ly
Summary: Chanyeol, Youtuber yang sedang naik pohon- ahh, naik daun namanya itu tersandung masalah yang um- banyak! seperti hutang dan cd nya hilang. dan jangan lupakan teriakan Baekhyun yang memakkan telinga itu!. ChanBaek x EXO. GS for uke(s). rnr?:3


cy x bh

* * *

siapa yang tidak kesal jika ditagih utangnya? jelas tidak ada yang senang. apalagi ketika masa ekonomi mu sedang dibawah.

hahh sial memang. menjadi vlogger terkenal ternyata tidak menjamin tebal tipis nya dompet mu.

ya. itu yang dirasakan Park Chanyeol. seorang food and travel vlogger yang sedang digandrungi para kaum hawa.

"ah shit. apa gunanya aku menghabiskan uang hanya untuk video tak berguna."

"kenapa aku menjadi vlogger seperti saran orang idiot itu!?"

"fuck!"

"apa bisa account ku jual?"

gerutuan demi gerutuan terus keluar dari bibir lelaki yang sedang banyak dikenal ini. memang benar jika ia sudah banyak melakukan kolaborasi vlog bersama beberapa vlogger terkenal. ya bisa kita sebut, oohsehun. vlogger paling sukses di korea selatan. ee— sebenarnya keluarganya saja yang sudah sukses duluan, dia hanya mengikuti kedua orang tuanya saja.

oke lupakan tentang Mr. Ooh dan kembali fokus dengan real_pcy satu ini. ia kembali uring uringan karena ia harus membayar kurang lebih 50000 Won dalam satu minggu ini. memang jika sedang membawa uang dalam jumlah banyak kita sendiri suka lupa diri lupa daratan lupa bumi juga kalau bisa.

'LINE!'

ponsel Chanyeol menyala seiring dengan suara notif Line.

'HEYYY MR REAL PCY! MINAT KAMI ENDORSE BOMBER JACKET?...BLABLABLABLA'

"Ah damn, dia lagi" gerutunya dalam hati

Byun Baekhyun, seorang beauty vlogger yang kerjanya tiap hari menghamburkan uang. Yeah, Baekhyun sangat sukses dengan bisnis endorse nya, dan beberapa hari ini muncul berita kalau Baekhyun akan melakukan kolaborasi lagu bersama dengan Jongin, rapper youtube.

'you guys are pure and me, full with sins'

Ya itu cuplikan lagunya. terdengar sangat keren karena Jongin memang anak keren menurut Chanyeol.

ngomong ngomong tentang Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyimpan perasaan untuknya!

tapi bodohnya ketika Chanyeol mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Baekhyun, Chanyeol—freaky yoda-mengacaukan segalanya. "hey Baekhyun, kau tau jika kaos kakimu hilang kau tidak bisa memakainya lagi? sama seperti hatiku. rasanya tak ada gunanya tanpa kau didalamnya."

ya. bodoh. satu kata yang mendeskripsikan Chanyeol. hhh entahlah.

* * *

Mr. Idiot

* * *

hari yang indah untuk memulai aktifitas. wait, indah? hell!

dan disinilah Chanyeol, Youtube Fanfest. setelah mendapat undangan dari para penyelenggara Chanyeol merasa kalau acara ini sama membosankannya dengan pelajaran Sejarahnya sesaat dia masih di High School. tapi ia menepis pemikiran itu ketika tahu ia akan mendapat bayaran. wah! great Chanyeol! kau lebih terdengar seperti si mata duitan daripada Youtuber.

Chanyeol membawa langkahnya masuk kedalam event yang diselenggrakan disebuah gedung pesta ini —yang sialnya sangat besar.

Chanyeol memekik tertahan ketika ia melihat idola nya baru saja lewat. ya! Kim Jongin! tapi...kenapa ia bersama si bodoh Byun B?

"u-um ha-hai..kau pasti Jongin," sapa Chanyeol.

'astaga! kenapa aku gugup sekali!'

"oh hai, Chan- Yeol?. ah iya Chanyeol!"

'shit apa namaku sebegitu jeleknya!'

"well well Jong! kau harus tau bah- ASTAGA CHANYODA!" pekik seseorang disebelah Jongin— Byun Baekhyun tentu saja.

"CHANYODA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! KU KIRA KAU AKAN TERUS BERLANJUT MEMBERSIHKAN TELEPONMU SAMBIL MENDENGARKAN SILVER MEMORIES MU ITU"

"CHANYODAAAAAA"

"UUUUUU"

"YODAAAAA KENAPA KAU SEPERTI YODA"

"BENCI BENCI BENCI TAPI RINDU JUA.."

"LELAKI KARDUS..!"

"ASTAGA CAYA CAYA ITU NORMAN KAMARUU! AKU AKAN MEMINTANYA UNTUK MENYANYI UNTUKKUUUUUU"

demi kaus kaki Chanyeol yang tidak pernah diganti, satu hal yang Chanyeol harapkan saat itu adalah mengubur Baekhyun hidup hidup. bagaimana bisa ia lebih memilih penyanyi lipsync caya caya itu daripada ia yang jelas lebih dari kata keren!?

ah lupakan. Chanyeol mulai tak ada minat untuk melihat Byun nya lagi. Chanyeol lebih tertarik kepada makanan yang sepertinya sangat mahal yang dihidangkan didepannya ini.

'astaga, demi cup ramen yang tidak pernah kubuang setelah kugunakan, ini seperti di surga!'

Chanyeol memekik tertahan—lagi- saat ia memegang piring yang sangat-amat-full oleh makanan.

"udang goreng, nasi goreng kimchi, ayam goreng, takoyaki, cumi- astaga aku kenyang hari ini ibuuu!" teriaknya dengan senang. dan selanjutnya- ya Chanyeol mulai menghabiskan makanannya, dengan lahap tentunya. sampai banyak noda berbekas di wajah tampannya itu. ah..untung kebanyakan orang tidak terlalu perdulidengan keberadannya.

Chanyeol tetap berjalan mengiringi makanan yang didekatnya. ah seperti ia tak tega untuk melihatnya tergeletak di nampan tanpa ada yang memakannya. Sampai-

"aku tau kau kesusahan, aku bisa membantumu jika kau bisa membantuku, bagaimana?"

Chanyeol menegang. mendengar suara yang ia harap tak akan pernah ia dengar lagi selama hidupnya tentu mengejutkan.

'astaga...'

suara ini...

seringaian kecil itu...

"Do Kyungsoo..."

* * *

hehehehehe. rnr?


End file.
